The present invention relates to an industrial truck with a drive part having a driver stand.
When traveling on uneven ground, a spring-suspended stand platform is very comfortable. A large, vertical spring excursion decouples the stand platform from the vehicle to provide a form of suspension. Depending on the type of bearing of the stand platform, a large swinging movement by the platform arises over the spring excursion. If the standing surfaces are very wide, lateral swinging and tilting can occur. If the stand platform is frequently mounted and dismounted, an excessive spring excursion is felt to be unsafe and unstable by vehicle drivers.
A standing surface for a standing driver of an industrial truck was disclosed in DE 42 14 788 C2. The standing surface possesses a platform, which is supported by at least one elastically yielding buffer element fixed to the vehicle, wherein a flexible section of a reinforced sheet metal plate on one end is securely connected to the part fixed to the vehicle, and the buffer element abuts the other end of the sheet metal plate.
A spring-suspended driver platform is known from DE 103 60 298 A1 in which the stand platform is spring-suspended by a spring element and additionally dampened by a damping element.
A floor panel for a stand platform of an industrial truck is known from DE 10 2005 045 505 A1. The floor panel is pivotably mounted and pretensioned by a spring in an elevated position, wherein a proximity sensor is arranged below the floor panel. A switching pin is arranged on the bottom side of the floor panel such that it triggers a switching process by overlapping the proximity sensor when the floor panel swings downward against the force of the spring.
DE 10 2006 009 330 A1 discloses a stand platform for a lift truck in which the standing surface is formed by a top floor panel, which is mounted in an articulating manner to a bottom floor panel, and is dampened at its opposing end by spring and/or damping elements.
A stand platform for a lift truck is known from DE 10 2006 009 331 A1, which has a spring-suspended standing surface for an operator, wherein the standing surface is formed by a top floor panel, which is mounted in an articulating manner to a bottom panel. A spring element is arranged between the floor panels and pretensions the top floor panel upward relative to the bottom panel. The top floor panel can be moved downward by the weight of an operator against the force of the spring element, wherein a position sensor is provided for recognizing the position of the top floor panel.
An industrial truck is known from U.S. Pat. No. 7,497,505 as well as U.S. Pat. No. 8,414,065, wherein a spring-mounted floor element is height-adjustable by means of a scissors gear, wherein the resilient effect is held by pretensioned spring elements, which engage with the scissors gear or floor panel. With the known method, lateral instability of the floor platform has proven to be disadvantageous.